islamwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Muhammad
Mohammed oder arab. Muḥammad (ar: gespr. muˈħamːad) (* ca. 570 in Mekka; gest. 8. Juni 632 in Medina), eigentlich , ist der Religionsstifter des Islam. Mohammed wird von den Muslimen in der Reihe der Propheten als der historisch letzte angesehen, dem mit dem Koran die Offenbarung Gottes (Allahs) herabgesandt wurde. Er ist folglich nach islamischer Auffassung „das Siegel der Propheten“ ( , Sure 33, Vers 40). Quellenlage Gleichwohl gibt es so gut wie keine unabhängigen zeitgenössischen Quellen zu Mohammeds Leben und Wirken; auch der Koran wurde erst etwa zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Tod gesammelt und schriftlich fixiert. Fast alles, was über das Leben Mohammeds berichtet wird, stammt aus parteiischen Quellen, die ihn entweder als Verkünder einer göttlichen Wahrheit preisen oder – wie in der christlichen Apologetik – als „Verführer“ ablehnen. Dieser Artikel folgt im Wesentlichen den Erkenntnissen der Islamwissenschaft. Koran Alle folgenden Koranzitate stammen aus der Übersetzung Rudi Parets.Rudi Paret: Übersetzung Der Koran; Stuttgart: Kohlhammer, 2004. In der Erforschung des Lebens Mohammeds als Religionsgründer und historische Figur im 7. Jahrhundert betrachtet die Islamwissenschaft den Koran stets als grundlegende Quelle. Der islamischen Tradition zufolge wurde der Koran von einigen Anhängern Mohammeds von Anfang an (ab ca. dem Jahre 610) schriftlich festgehalten, zunächst als Sammlungen loser Blätter ( ), überwiegend auf Pergament, hergestellt aus tierischen Häuten ( ). Diese Sammlungen nannte man maṣāḥif (aus Sing. muṣḥaf ). Die wichtigste Quelle über Mohammeds Wirken als Prophet ist somit der Koran. Mohammed selbst wird im Offenbarungstext zu unterschiedlichen Anlässen viermal genannt: Beide Verse sind ein unmittelbarer und historisch authentischer Beleg für das Selbstverständnis Mohammeds als Prophet, der die Botschaft früherer Propheten der „Schriftbesitzer“ fortführt und vollendet. Wie die beiden Verse zeigen, verstand sich Mohammed als Überbringer einer Erlösungsbotschaft, die ihn und seine Anhänger von den sogenannten „Ungläubigen“ (kuffār) unterscheiden sollte. Koranexegese (tafsīr) Zu vielen Passagen des Korans liefert die Koranexegese (tafsīr) Details, die bei der Betrachtung Mohammeds als historische Figur und Religionsgründer nach islamischem Verständnis von Bedeutung sind. Die Koranexegeten haben die Nachrichten über die historischen Gründe der Offenbarung bestimmter Verse nach den ältesten Quellen der islamischen Historiographie gesammelt und diese im Einzelnen erörtert. Dabei entwickelte sich ein selbständiger Zweig der Koranexegese, der sich ausschließlich denjenigen Koranversen widmete, deren Offenbarung mit bestimmten Ereignissen im Leben Mohammeds zusammenhing.Über die Bedeutung dieses Zweiges der Koranexegese siehe: Michael Lecker: Muslims, Jews & Pagans. Studies on Early Islamic Medina. Brill, 1995. S. 91–92 Der deutsche Orientalist Theodor Nöldeke hebt die Bedeutung dieser Literaturgattung innerhalb der Koranexegese wie folgt hervor:Theodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorāns. Leipzig 1909. Bd. 2. S. 182 Die konsequente Auswertung des koranexegetischen Materials aus dem frühen 8. Jahrhundert, in dem Koranverse mit historischen Ereignissen der Prophetenzeit verbunden und interpretiert werden, führt ebenfalls zu neuen Resultaten in der Darstellung von Mohammeds politischen Aktivitäten und ihrer Chronologie. Dem bisher nur wenig beachteten Korankommentar von Muḥammad ibn as-Sāʾib al-Kalbī († 763)Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 34–35 kommt in dieser Hinsicht eine besondere Bedeutung zu.Marco Schöller: Sīra und Tafsīr: Muḥammad al-Kalbī on the Jews of Medina. In: Motzki, Harald (Hrsg.): The Biography of Muḥammad: The issue of the Sources. Leiden: Brill, 2000. S. 18–44 Sira Die Sira von Muhammad ibn Ishaq, die uns in der Bearbeitung und mit den Ergänzungen beziehungsweise Erläuterungen von Ibn Hischam vorliegt, ist eine weitere historische Quelle im profanen Überlieferungswesen. Viele Berichte führt der Verfasser auf ältere Quellen zurück, die auf das erste muslimische Jahrhundert (7. Jahrhundert n. Chr.) zu datieren sind. Spätere Historiographen, wie al-Tabari in seiner annalistischen Weltgeschichte, verarbeiten in ihren Werken weitere Nachrichten aus der Frühzeit, die in der „Prophetenbiographie“ nicht enthalten sind. Auf das erste muslimische Jahrhundert gehen einige Berichte des 'Urwa ibn az-Zubayr ibn al-'Awwam († um 712) zurück, die in Form von Briefen abgefasst und an den Umayyaden-Kalifen ʿAbd al-Malik ibn Marwān gerichtet, wichtige historische Details über die Frühzeit der Prophetie enthalten. Diese Nachrichten sind in der genannten Weltgeschichte von al-Tabari in der Überlieferung von 'Urwas Sohn, Hischam, erhalten; der österreichische Orientalist Aloys Sprenger hat sie 1861 ins Deutsche übersetzt. Nach dem heutigen Stand der Forschung wird die Authentizität dieser Berichte nicht angezweifelt.R.G. Khoury: Les sources islamiques de la „Sira“ avant Ibn Hishām (m.213/834) et leur valeur hitorique. In: La vie du Prophète Mahomet. Colloque de Strasbourg (Octobbre 1980) Presses Universitaires de France 1983. S. 7–29, zählt die ältesten Quellen der Sira-Literatur auf. Die Feldzüge (maghazi) Neben der Prophetenbiographie beschäftigt sich eine weitere historiographische Gattung mit dem Leben und Wirken des Glaubensgründers: die so genannte „maghazi“-Literatur, in der im engeren Sinne die Feldzüge Mohammeds bis zu seinem Tode chronologisch abgehandelt werden, die ausschließlich in die medinensische Periode seines Wirkens fallen. Das wichtigste Werk in dieser Gattung geht auf al-Waqidi zurück, der bis 823 in Bagdad wirkte. Eine verkürzte deutsche Übersetzung hat Julius Wellhausen 1882 publiziert. Das Gesamtwerk im Original liegt in drei Bänden seit 1966 im Druck vor. Im weiteren Sinne umfasst aber auch diese Gattung das gesamte Wirken Mohammeds; auch Ibn Ishaqs oben genanntes Werk wird in der Literatur mit dem Wortpaar „maghazi und siyar“ (des Propheten) bezeichnet. Ein weiteres bedeutendes Werk in dieser Gattung, das aber nur fragmentarisch und durch Zitate in späteren Geschichtswerken bekannt ist, geht auf Mūsā b.ʿUqba (gestorben 758) aus Medina zurück; es ist zuletzt vom deutschen Orientalisten Gregor Schoeler (Lit.: Schoeler) quellenhistorisch untersucht worden. Die „Klassenbücher“ Die vierte historiographische Gattung stellen die so genannten „Klassenbücher“ („kutub al-ṭabaqāt“) dar; sie sind nicht annalistisch aufgebaut, sondern nach dem Zeitpunkt des Beitritts der behandelten Personen („sahaba“) zum Islam zusammengestellt worden. Der Anfang dieser Werke ist der Abstammung, dem Leben und Wirken Mohammeds gewidmet. Das bekannteste Werk auf diesem Gebiet schuf ein Schüler des oben genannten al-Waqidi, Muhammed ibn Sa'd aus Basra, der 845 in Bagdad starb. Das Buch ist von den Orientalisten Eugen Mittwoch und Eduard Sachau et alii im Jahre 1917 in neun Bänden erstmals publiziert worden. Das so genannte „Klassenbuch“ des Ibn Saʿd ist der Inbegriff für Untersuchungen der islamischen Frühzeit zur Zeit der Prophetie und der Herrschaft der ersten Kalifen. Mohammeds Biographie Die frühen Jahre; die vorprophetische Zeit (571–609) Mohammed wurde in der arabischen Stadt Mekka als verarmtes Familienmitglied der Haschemiten aus dem bedeutenden vorherrschenden Stamm der Quraisch nach dem Tod seines Vaters Abdullah geboren. Das Geburtsdatum ist unbekannt; die Datierung von Mohammeds Geburt auf das so genannte Jahr des Elefanten ist im Islam weit verbreitet. Wichtige historische Befunde sprechen jedoch gegen diese Datierung. Der Feldzug von Abraha fand vermutlich 552–554 statt.Lawrence I. Conrad: Abraha and Muhammad. Some observations apropos of chronology and literary topoi in the early Arabic historical tradition. In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies (BSOAS), 50 (1987), S. 225–240; M. J. Kister: The Campaign of Ḥulubān. In: Le Museon 78 (1965), S. 425-436; Ella Landau-Tessaron: Sayf Ibn ʿUmar in Medieval and Modern Scholarship. In: Der Islam 67 (1990), S. 12 [[Datei:Birthofmuhammed.jpg|miniatur|upright=2|Die Geburt des Propheten Mohammed.Aus dem Jami' al-Tavarikh (etwa: Universalgeschichte), geschrieben von Raschid ad-Din, Iran (Täbris), c. A.H. 714/A.D. 1314–1315 Tinte, Farbpigmente und Gold auf Papier. Edinburgh University Library (MS Arab 20, folio 42r), Cat. 6 In der entsprechenden Ikonographie ersetzen die drei Frauen links die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland. Der Großvater des Propheten ʿAbd al-Muttalib rechts vertritt Josef.]] Im Alter von sechs Jahren verlor Mohammed seine Mutter Āmina. Anschließend lebte er bei seinem Großvater ʿAbd al-Muttalib, nach dessen Tod kam er unter den Schutz seines Onkels Abu Talib (jüngerer Bruder seines Vaters) und seiner Cousins (unter anderem Ali ibn Abi Talib, der später Kalif wurde). Āmina starb als Heidin. In den ältesten Hadith-SammlungenSiehe auch: adh-Dhahabī: Siyar aʿlām an-nubalāʾ, (Beirut 1983), Bd. 17, S. 42 wird mehrfach über den Besuch Mohammeds als Prophet am Grab seiner Mutter berichtet, wobei er Gott um Vergebung für Āmina gebeten haben soll. Dies soll – gemäß der Koranexegese – der Anlass zur Offenbarung von Sure 9, Vers 113 gewesen sein: In jungen Jahren arbeitete Mohammed als Schafhirte, später nahm er angeblich an zwei Reisen der Handelskarawanen in den Norden (Syrien, also in das Oströmische Reich) teil. Auf einer Handelsreise in den Norden soll er – gemäß einer Prophetenlegende in seiner Biographie aus dem frühen 8. Jahrhundert – dem Mönch Bahīrā begegnet sein, der das Siegel des Prophetentums zwischen Mohammeds Schultern gesehen haben will und die Zeichen in ihm sah, die angeblich auch Juden und Christen in ihren Schriften hatten. Der Hinweis auf seine Handelsreisen, die die islamische Historiographie nicht eindeutig definiert, dient offensichtlich als „Rahmengeschichte“ zu seiner mysteriösen Begegnung mit Bahīrā, die sowohl in der syrisch-christlichen Tradition des 9. JahrhundertsSidney H, Griffith: The Prophet Muḥammad: his scripture and his message according to the christian apologies in Arabic and Syriac from the first Abbasid century. In: Uri Rubin (Hrsg.): The Life of Muḥammad. Ashgate Variorum 1998. S. 354-355; 380-384 als auch in den islamischen „Prophetenlegenden“ (qiṣaṣ al-anbiyāʾ') Erwähnung findet. In der Spätantike gelangten verstärkt monotheistische Einflüsse (Judentum und Christentum) nach Arabien. Diese haben Mohammeds spätere Entwicklung mit beeinflusst.Rudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. 10. Aufl. Stuttgart 2008, S. 42ff. Islamischen Überlieferungen zufolge stand Mohammed vor seinen ersten Offenbarungserlebnissen in der religiösen Tradition seines Volkes, die man später – aus islamischer Sicht – als die Zeit der Dschāhiliyya bezeichnete. Ibn al-Kalbi († gegen 819),Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 268-271 der Verfasser des Götzenbuches, zitiert Mohammed bei der Beschreibung des Idols al-ʿUzzā mit folgenden Worten: „Ich habe al-ʿUzzā ein weißes Mutterschaf geopfert, als ich der Religion meines Volkes folgte.“M. J. Kister: „A bag of meat“ : A study of an early Ḥadīth. In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies (BSOAS), 33 (1970), S. 275; Julius Wellhausen: Reste arabischen Heidentums. Berlin 1887. S. 30 Auch in der Prophetenbiographie sind alte Berichte erhalten, die auf die Ausübung vorislamischer Bräuche durch Mohammed in seiner vorprophetischen Zeit schließen lassen. In der Sira, der Prophetenbiographie von Muhammad ibn Ishaq, wird eine Begegnung Mohammeds mit dem damals bekannten Zaid ibn ʿAmr geschildert; Mohammed soll, dem Bericht zufolge, Zaid das Fleisch von „unseren Schlachtopfern, die wir unseren Idolen (dargebracht haben)“, angeboten haben, dessen Verzehr Zaid allerdings als verwerflich zurückwies. Von dem Tag an, lässt die Überlieferung Mohammed sprechen, „habe ich keinem Götzen Opfer dargebracht, bis Gott mich mit seiner Botschaft ausgezeichnet hat.“Alfred Guillaume: New light on the life of Muhammad. Manchester University Press 1960. Journal of Semitic Studies. Monograph No. 1. S. 27–28 in englischer Übersetzung nach der Prophetenbiographie von Ibn Ishāq in der Bearbeitung von Yūnus ibn Bukair. In der Edition von Muḥammad Ḥamīdullāh (Konya 1981), S. 98 Diese Episode ist in den Folgegenerationen von al-Buchari bis in die Zeit von adh-Dhahabī mehrfach dargestellt worden.Siehe die Zusammenstellung unterschiedlicher Bearbeitungen dieser Episode: M. J. Kister: „A bag of meat“''op. cit....S. 267–275 Gegen 595 bot ihm seine damalige Arbeitgeberin, die 15 Jahre ältere zweifache Kaufmannswitwe Chadidscha bint Chuwailid (555?–619) aus dem angesehenen quraischitischen Geschlecht ʿAbd al-ʿUzzā, die Heirat an. Mit ihrer Hilfe erlangte Mohammed seine finanzielle Unabhängigkeit und soziale Sicherheit – eine Wende in seinem Leben. Auf diese Zeit nimmt auch eine mekkanische Sure im Koran direkten Bezug: Gemäß der Koranexegese gehören diese Verse zu denjenigen Teilen des Koran, in denen Mohammed von Gott direkt angesprochen wird. Sie interpretiert diesen Passus als Charakteristik der gesellschaftliche Position Mohammeds in Mekka, ''bevor er seine ersten Offenbarungen hatte.Siehe auch R. Paret: Der Koran. Kommentar und Konkordanz. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 1980. S. 513 Chadidscha war die erste Person, die an Mohammeds Botschaft geglaubt hat; die islamische Geschichtsschreibung betrachtet sie daher als die erste Muslimin in Mekka. Aus ihrer Ehe ging unter anderem seine Tochter Fatima hervor, die als einziges seiner Kinder selbst Nachkommen hatte.Über die Kinder, die aus dieser Ehe hervorgegangen sind, siehe: Meir J.Kister: The Sons of Khadīja. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. 16 (1993). S.59–95 Von ihr stammen alle Nachfahren Mohammeds ab. Nach Chadidscha waren Ali ibn Abi Talib und Abu Bakr, der erste Kalif nach Mohammeds Tod, gemäß islamischer Tradition die ersten Muslime. Die mekkanische Periode der Prophetie Für Mohammeds erste Offenbarungserlebnisse ist die Prophetenbiographie (Sira) des Ibn Ishaq die wichtigste Quelle, die in den schriftlichen Überlieferungen der islamischen Historiographie mehrere Varianten – Interpolationen und Paraphrasen – aufweist. Sie sind in den Islamwissenschaften seit über hundert Jahren Forschungsgegenstand. Mohammed pflegte alljährlich einen Monat auf dem Berg Hira in der Nähe von Mekka zu verbringen, um dort Buße zu tun. Gegen 610 soll ihm nach eigenem Bekunden der Erzengel Gabriel (arabisch „Dschibril“) erschienen sein. Ibn Ishaqs Bericht lässt Mohammed als Narrator der Episode in direkter Rede erzählen: Es folgen Sure 96, Verse 1–5: Ibn Ishaq fährt fort:R. Sellheim: Muhammeds erstes Offenbarungserlebnis. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 10 (1987). S. 4–5 Das erste Offenbarungserlebnis war also, so will es die islamische Prophetenbiographie, ein Traum, in dem Mohammed zur RezitationTheodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorāns. I. S. 82: „Vielmehr wird قرأ im Qorāne überall vom murmelnden oder leiernden Hersagen heiliger Texte gebraucht, während sich die Bedeutung 'lesen' erst allmählich hieran angeschlossen hat. Darum wird es geraten sein, auch an unserer Stelle von der üblichen Bedeutung des Verbum 'vortragen', 'rezitieren' nicht abzugehen.“ eines angeblich geschriebenen, in anderen Überlieferungsvarianten gesprochenen Textes aufgefordert wurde. Der entscheidende Ausdruck zu Beginn dieser Sure ist die Aufforderung an Mohammed, die auch in anderen Formulierungen im Koran vorkommt: „Darum preise den Namen deines gewaltigen Herrn"“ (fa-sabbiḥ bi-smi rabbi-ka l-ʿaẓīm)Sure 56, Vers 74; Sure 59, 52 und: „Gedenke nun des Namens deines Herrn (oder sprich nun den Namen deines Herrn aus)“ (wa-ʾḏkur isma rabbi-ka)Sure 73, Vers 8 Diese Bedeutung des Surenanfangs haben schon die frühen Koranexegeten in diesem Sinne hervorgehoben; es geht hier darum, den Namen des einzigen Herrn zu rezitieren und ihn aufzurufen, „der erschaffen hat“ und „den Menschen gelehrt hat, was er (zuvor) nicht wußte.“ Uri Rubin (1993), S. 214-217 Die ersten fünf Verse der Sure 96 stellen angeblich die Anfänge der Offenbarungen und damit den Anfang von Mohammeds Prophetie dar.Ausführlich siehe: Gregor Schoeler:Charakter und Authentie der muslimischen Überlieferung über das Leben Mohammeds, S.59–118; U. Rubin: Iqraʾ bi-smi rabbika …! Some Notes on the Interpretation of sūrat al-ʿalaq (Vs. 1–5). In: Israel Oriental Studies 13 (1993), S. 213-230 Andere Traditionen dagegen wollen in der Sure 74, Verse 1–7 die Anfänge der Offenbarungen sehen.Siehe die Zusammenstellung kontroverser Ansichten in der islamischen Traditionsliteratur bei Richard Bell: Mohammed's Call; in: The Moslem World 24 (1934), S.13–19. Auch in: Rudi Paret (Hrsg.): Der Koran; Darmstadt 1975; S. 86–92 Mohammed war zu jener Zeit ungefähr 40 Jahre alt. Für diese Datierung spricht auch eine Stelle im Koran selbst, wo es heißt: Man kann daraus soviel schließen, dass Mohammed vor Beginn der Offenbarungen bereits im gestandenen Mannesalter war; der Begriff ʿumuran (dt. „ein Leben lang“) umfasst nach traditioneller Auffassung rund vierzig Jahre. miniatur|[[Iran|Persische Darstellung Mohammeds (rechts) vor seinen frühesten Anhängern. Illustration aus Al-Birunis Kompendium Athar al-Baqiya 'an al-Qurun al-Khaliya. Das Werk befindet sich in der Sammlung der Bibliothèque Nationale in Paris (Manuscrits Arabes)]] Anfangs, bis etwa 614 – so heißt es im eingangs erwähnten Bericht des 'Urwa an den Kalifen ʿAbd al-Malik ibn Marwān –, hatten die einflussreichen Vertreter der Quraisch keine Einwände gegen Mohammeds Lehren, die er sowohl öffentlich als auch insgeheim („sirran“) verbreitete. Erst als er die Idolatrie und den Polytheismus der Vorfahren angriff, bildete sich eine starke Opposition gegen Mohammed und seine Anhänger. Dies äußerte sich in einer Reihe von gewalttätigen Übergriffen auf die ersten Muslime in Mekka wie auch auf die Person Mohammeds selbst. Viele, so heißt es in diesem alten Bericht, hätten sich damals von Mohammed distanziert, und nur „wenige“ seien „standhaft“ geblieben. Untersuchungen über diese frühmekkanische Periode der Prophetie haben aufgezeigt, dass die ersten Anhänger Mohammeds aus den niedrigen Sozialschichten der Stadt Mekka hervorgingen: die sog. „mustaḍʿafūn“, der sozial schwache Teil der handeltreibenden Bevölkerung Mekkas. Im späteren Verlauf der Ereignisse versuchten die Mekkaner den Muslimen durch einen Handelsboykott die Existenzgrundlage zu entziehen. Damit waren die öffentlichen Auftritte Mohammeds in Mekka beendet: er erhielt – nach den arabischen Stammesgesetzen – im Haus des Arqam ibn Abi Arqam in Mekka Schutz (um 614) und befahl – gemäß Darstellungen der Historiographie – einem Teil seiner Anhänger, nach Abessinien, damals Handelsplatz der Mekkaner, auszuwandern (um 615). Die Geschichtsschreiber klassifizieren die ersten Muslime der mekkanischen Periode nach diesen Ereignissen: Muslime, die sich vor Mohammeds Einzug in das Haus von Arqam bekehrten, Muslime, die während Mohammeds Aufenthalt in jenem Haus den Islam annahmen und die „Auswanderer“ nach Abessinien.M. Muranyi: The First Muslims in Mekka: A Social Basis for a New Religion? In: The Life of Muḥammad. Hg. Uri Rubin. Aldershot: Ashgate Variorum, 1998. (The Formation of the Classical Islamic World, Bd 4) S. 98 ff. Die sozialen oder gar wirtschaftlichen Gründe für die Auswanderung von Mekkanern nach Abessinien werden in den arabischen Quellen der Frühzeit nicht oder nur in vagen Konturen als isoliert stehende Fakten beschrieben. Die Zeit zwischen 616–622 in Mekka ist historisch also nur in ihren Konturen rekonstruierbar, denn die überwiegend widersprüchlichen Berichte der ältesten Historiographen sind nur teilweise mit der angenommenen Chronologie der mekkanischen Offenbarungen in der Koranexegese (tafsir) in Einklang zu bringen. Der Inhalt der mekkanischen Suren lässt darauf schließen, dass Mohammed sich zunächst als „Warner“ (naḏīr, arab. ) seines Volkes verstand, vieles am religiösen Status quo in Mekka duldete und einfache, für alle nachvollziehbare religiöse Pflichten einzuführen versuchte: Mekka, sein Geburtsort, galt auch für ihn als heilig und – den Stammesgesetzen entsprechend – als Zuflucht für alle: miniatur|Mohammed vor der [[Kaaba (türkische Buchmalerei, 16. Jahrhundert). Sein Gesicht wird nicht dargestellt.]] Sein offenes Auftreten gegen die polytheistische Religion in Mekka trotz Anerkennung des höchsten Heiligtums auf der Arabischen Halbinsel – al-Kaaba –, seine gescheiterte Annäherung an die Bewohner der Stadt Ta'if, die Unterdrückung seiner Anhänger in Mekka, nicht zuletzt aber der Tod seines Beschützers Abu Talib und seiner Frau Chadidscha (gegen 619) waren die Gründe für die Aufnahme von Kontakten mit den Bewohnern von Yathrib als Vorbereitungsphase der „Hidschra“. Einflussreiche Bürger von Yathrib, das später „al-Madina“ (eig. „madīnat an-nabiyy“, dt. „die Stadt des Propheten“) heißen sollte, boten Mohammed und seinen Anhängern nach den damals geltenden Stammesgesetzen Schutz und Sicherheit in ihrer Stadt und legten dies zwischen 621–622 vertraglich fest. Schon in der Retrospektive wird die Auswanderung nach Yathrib in einigen medinensischen Koranversen geschildert: Dies ist eine klare Anspielung auf die Hidschra Mohammeds mit seinem Gefährten Abu Bakr; Einzelheiten darüber liefert später die Prophetenbiographie. Mohammeds Botschaft in Mekka scheiterte nicht nur an der Übermacht der Polytheisten, sondern auch am Verlust einer ausbaufähigen sozialen Basis in einflussreichen Kreisen der Stadt. Seine Ankunft in Qubāʾ, in der Nähe von Yathrib, wird – rückwirkend – auf den 12. Rabi’ I. des ersten muslimischen Mondjahres, auf den 24. September 622 datiert. Die Himmelfahrt und die „Reise“ nach Jerusalem Die islamische Geschichtsschreibung reichert die mekkanische Periode der Prophetie mit zwei wichtigen Ereignissen an, die für die Nachwelt das gesamte Wirken Mohammeds nachhaltig charakterisieren sollten: * die Himmelfahrt (al-miʿrāǧ) vom Kaʿba-Heiligtum in den Himmel am 27. Ramadan, 18 Monate vor der Umsiedlung nach Yathrib und * die sog. nächtliche Reise (al-isrāʾ) nach Jerusalem, die 17 Tage vor der Hiǧra nach Yathrib stattgefunden haben soll. Die Historiographie bleibt nicht nur bei den Datierungsfragen ungenau, sondern ist bestrebt, beide Ereignisse zusammenzulegen und sie in der nächtlichen Reise Mohammeds nach Jerusalem zusammenzufassen. Denn von dort, vom Jerusalemer Tempelberg, auf dem später der Felsendom (qubbat aṣ-ṣaḫrāʾ) errichtet wurde, soll Mohammed in den Himmel aufgefahren sein. Zuvor habe er, der Legende folgend, hier ein Gebet mit allen biblischen Propheten einschließlich Jesus geleitet. Nach kurzer ermahnender Begegnung mit Gott soll sich Mohammed anschließend zusammen mit dem Erzengel Gabriel zurück nach Mekka begeben haben. Jerusalem (al-bait al-muqaddas; Var. al-bait al-maqdis) mit der Al-Aqsa-Moschee (al-masǧid al-aqṣā; siehe Sure 17, Verse 1–2) rückt bereits in dieser Spätphase seines mekkanischen Wirkens vor der Auswanderung nach Yathrib in den Mittelpunkt der Gestaltung einer neuen monotheistischen Religion. Neben der Historiographie werden beide Episoden auch von der Traditionsliteratur (hadith) und der Koranexegese eingehend und kontrovers abgehandelt, um im Lichte von Sure 17, Vers 1 die zahlreichen Überlieferungen seit dem ersten muslimischen Jahrhundert nach Möglichkeit miteinander zu harmonisieren. at-Tabari hat in seinem monumentalen Korankommentar (tafsir) die wichtigsten Varianten dieser Episode zusammengestellt. Die Identifizierung „der fernen Kultstätte“ in Sure 17, Vers 1 mit Jerusalem ist erstmals in der frühen Koranexegese nachweisbar, als der Umayyaden-Kalif ʿAbd al-Malik ibn Marwān Interesse an dem sowohl für die Christen als auch für die Juden heiligen Ort zeigte und mit dem Bau des Felsendoms begann. Es ist anzumerken, dass unter den ausschließlich aus Koranzitaten bestehenden Bauinschriften aus umayyadischer Zeit im Inneren des Felsendoms Sure 17, Vers 1 nicht enthalten ist.Moshe Sharon: Corpus inscriptionum arabicarum palaestinae (CIAP), Addendum: Squeezes ... 1-84, Handbuch der Orientalistik, Erste Abteilung, Band 30, Brill, Leiden 2007, S. 121. (einsehbar bei Google Books) Selbst in der Aqsa-Moschee wird dieser Koranvers erst in einer Inschrift aus dem 11. Jahrhundert erwähnt.Siehe: H. Busse: Jerusalem in the Story of Muhammad's Night Journey and Ascension. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 14 (1991). S. 1–40, insbesondere S. 36–37 (Siehe auch: Himmelfahrt Mohammeds) Die medinensische Periode der Prophetie Yathrib, nach arabischem Sprachgebrauch nunmehr al-Madina, hatte zum Zeitpunkt der Hidschra andere Gesellschaftsstrukturen als Mekka. Die Bevölkerung setzte sich aus rivalisierenden Stämmen und Unterstämmen der Aus und Chasradsch zusammen. Ebenso gab es mehrere jüdische Sippen, unter ihnen waren die Banu n-Nadir, Banu Quraiza und Qaynuqa' die einflussreichsten. Ferner hatte die Stadt auch Bewohner, die schon vor der Hidschra Muslime geworden waren. Die medinensischen Anhänger nannte man die „Helfer“/„Unterstützer“ ( al-Ansar). Hinzu kamen die mekkanischen Anhänger Mohammeds, die „Auswanderer“ (Muhadschirun). Weitere jüdische Siedlungen gab es nördlich von Medina bei Khaibar. Schon aus eigenem Interesse war es Mohammeds Aufgabe, alle Stämme und Unterstämme der Aus und Chasradsch, ferner die Juden und die Auswanderer aus Mekka in einer einzigen Gemeinschaft (Umma) zusammenfassen. Hierfür diente der sog. Vertrag von Medina, der im Wortlaut in der Prophetenbiographie des Ibn Ishaq erhalten ist und dessen Authentizität von der Islamwissenschaft – trotz Datierungsproblemen – nicht angezweifelt wird. Nicht nur allen namentlich angeführten Vertretern von Islam und Judentum stehen die gleichen Rechte und Pflichten zu, sondern auch die Religionen werden anerkannt; jüdische Stämme, die bereits in der vorislamischen Zeit in Bündnissen mit den Medinensern standen, bilden eine Umma mit den Gläubigen (d. h. den Muslimen): „Die Juden haben ihre Religion (dīn) und die Muslime ihre Religion“. Die „Ansar“ und „Muhadschirun“ genießen untereinander Gleichstellung. Mohammed definiert in diesem Vertrag auch seine Position deutlich: Er ist „der Gesandte Gottes“ und „der Prophet“, nennt sich aber auch einfach „Mohammed“, der bei Streitigkeiten zu Rat gezogen werden kann. Hier zeichnen sich die theokratischen Züge der medinensischen Umma ab. Die erwähnten Stämme und Sippen gewähren einander Schutz; die Täler um Yathrib sind für alle Vertragspartner heiliges Gebiet. Ausdrücklich ausgeschlossen sind aus dem Vertrag die Polytheisten („al-muschrikūn“).M. Gil: The constitution of Medina: a reconsideration.''In: Israel Oriental Studies (IOS), Band 4 (1974), S. 44-66; M. Montgomery Watt: ''Muḥammad at Medina, S. 221ff.; R.B. Serjant: The Sunna Jāmiʿah; pacts with the Yathrib Jews and the Taḥrīm of Yathrib: Analyses and Translation of the document comprised in the so-called "Constitution of Medina". In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies (BOAS), Band 41 (1978), S. 1-43 Wie die in der islamischen Historiographie erwähnten weiteren Verträge mit den Juden in und um Medina im Einzelnen abgefasst waren, weiß man heute nicht genau, da die betreffenden Vertragsbedingungen recht unterschiedlich überliefert worden sind. Die Forschung nimmt aber grundsätzlich an, dass es solche Verträge bzw. Nichtangriffspakte zwischen Mohammed und den ansässigen jüdischen Stämmen, im einzelnen mit den B. an-Naḍīr, Quraiẓa und Qaiynuqāʾ, gegeben hat. Diese Verträge, deren Inhalt kontrovers überliefert ist, sollen von den Anführern der genannten drei Stämme unterzeichnet worden sein. Bei unterschiedlichem Vertragstext stimmen alle überlieferten Texte inhaltlich darin überein, dass die Juden Neutralität gegenüber Mohammeds Feinden üben und keine Feindschaft gegen „Mohammed und seine Gefährten“ hegen werden. Michael Lecker: Did Muḥammad conclude treaties with the Jewish tribes Naḍīr, Qurayẓa and Qaynuqāʿ? In: Israel Oriental Studies, Bd. 17 (1997), S. 29–36 Anderen Berichten zufolge - wie bei al-Wāqidī - haben „alle Juden der Stadt mit ihm (Mohammed) einen Vertrag geschlossen.“Michael Lecker, op. cit. S. 32 und Anm. 15 Eine konsequente Abgrenzung von den „Schriftbesitzern“ („ahl al-kitāb“) war ursprünglich nicht die Absicht Mohammeds gewesen; denn die im oben erwähnten „Vertrag von Medina“ artikulierte Anerkennung der Religion des „Anderen“ wird schon durch die in Mekka offenbarten Sure 109 („Die Ungläubigen“) deutlich: Historisch betrachtet waren die Adressaten zu jener Zeit der Prophetie die Polytheisten, gegen die Mohammed schon in Mekka ins Feld gezogen war. In Medina änderte sich die Situation zunächst schlagartig. Mohammed war bestrebt, einiges aus dem Ritual der Juden zu sanktionieren, genauso, wie er es verstanden hat, vorislamische Riten in die Wallfahrtszeremonien zu integrieren: An dieser Stelle tut sich die Koranexegese (tafsir) etwas schwer, denn an den genannten Orten standen in der vorislamischen Zeit zwei Götter: Isaf und Na'ila, um die man den Umgang („tawaf“) zu machen pflegte. Andere Lesarten der Koranstelle lassen auf kontroverse Diskussionen über diese Phase im Wallfahrtsritual schließen.Rudi Paret: Der Koran. Kommentar und Konkordanz. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 1980. S. 36 Der Korankommentator der Frühzeit Qatāda ibn Diʿāma († 735–736) berichtet in seinem Buch der Wallfahrtszeremonien (Kitāb al-manāsik), dass in einigen Koranexemplaren folgende Variante als Negation stand: „...ist es für ihn keine Sünde, bei ihnen den Umgang nicht zu machen“. Beide Orte sind dann im kodifizierten Koran als Stationen der Wallfahrtsriten sanktioniert wurden.The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 8, S. 756 Die Änderung der Gebetsrichtung Die frühesten Quellen über das Leben Mohammeds berichten einstimmig über die Gebetsrichtung des Propheten während dessen mekkanischer Periode, vor der Auswanderung nach Medina. Während des Gebets stand er zwischen der südlichen und der östlichen Ecke der Kaaba, wo der schwarze Stein sich befand. Somit richtete er sich sowohl nach dem mekkanischen Heiligtum als auch - vom Süden aus - nach Jerusalem (bait al-maqdis), der Gebetsrichtung der Juden und Christen der Ostkirche. Erst 17 Monate nach der Auswanderung, im Monat Radschab, erfolgte die Änderung der Gebetsrichtung von Jerusalem nach Mekka.Uri Rubin: Between Arabia and the Holy Land: a Mecca-Jerusalem Axis of Sanctity. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam (JSAI), 34 (2008), S. 350-351; 354; W. M. Watt: Muhammad at Medina. Oxford 1956. S. 202-203 Einer bei Ibn Isḥāq in der Überlieferung seines Schülers Ibn Bukair erhaltenen Variante zufolge verrichtete Mohammed das Gebet in Minā, acht Kilometer östlich von Mekka, in Richtung der Kaaba. Ob dabei auch Jerusalem berücksichtigt wurde, wird in dieser Episode nicht einmal angedeutet.Miklos Muranyi: Ibn Isḥāq's Kitāb al-Maġāzī in der Riwāya von Yūnus b. Bukair. Bemerkungen zur frühen Überlieferungsgeschichte. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam (JSAI) 14(1991), S.255-256; 261-263 Die Änderung der Gebetsrichtung erfolgte gemäß der Offenbarung von Sure 2, Vers 143.(Weiteres hierzu siehe: Qibla) Militärische Aktivitäten („ghazawât“) Mohammeds und seiner Anhänger Nach der Hidschra, der Flucht aus Mekka in das nahegelegene Yathrib – welches später als Medina bekannt werden sollte – hatte Mohammed nicht nur die Rolle eines Propheten inne, sondern auch die eines sozialen Organisators sowie eines politischen Anführers und im Laufe der Zeit eines Feldherrn. In den ersten Monaten nach der Hidschra scheint er seine zunächst kleine muslimische Gemeinschaft – zusammengesetzt aus den mekkanischen Auswanderern, den Muhadschirun, und den aus den zwei medinensischen Qaila-Stämmen bestehenden Helfern, den Ansar – von einer Konfrontation mit den Quraisch zurückgehalten zu haben.Rudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. Geschichte und Verkündung des arabischen Propheten. Kohlhammer, 2001. S. 129 Der Koran bestätigt dies mit folgendem Vers, in dem es rückblickend auf die erste Zeit Mohammeds und der Auswanderer in Medina heißt, dass den Muslimen geboten wurde: Schließlich wurde der Vers offenbart, der von der Koranexegese als die erste Erlaubnis zum Kampf bezeichnet wird:Siehe Theodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorans. Leipzig, 1938. S. 214 und dortige Quellenangaben Dieser Vers sowie ähnliche, die vor dem Hintergrund des Kampfes gegen die Quraisch offenbart wurden und als die ersten Verse gelten, die den Kampf gegen die Mekkaner legitimieren bzw. dazu aufrufen, bezogen sich hauptsächlich auf die Emigranten, nicht die Helfer. Letztere hatten sich nur dazu verpflichtet, Mohammed militärisch beizustehen, sofern er angegriffen würde.The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 7, S. 360 (Muḥammad): „The Helpers had pledged themselves to defend Muhammad only if he were attacked...“ Dem eigentlichen Krieg gegen Mekka gingen kleinere Unternehmungen, Überfalle (sog. „Razzien“) auf mekkanischen Karawanen voraus.Diese „Razzien“ galten damals unter Arabern als übliche Verdienstmöglichkeit kleinerer Stämme, die sich am Reichtum größerer Stämme bereichern wollten. Vgl. dazu The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 2, S. 1055 (Ghazw) Es geht aus historischen Quellen – darunter mehreren KoranversenSiehe z.B. 8:72 f. sowie Vers 74 f. derselben Sure, wo zwischen den Auswanderern als denjenigen, „''die glaubten und ausgewandert sind und sich mit ihrem Vermögen und ihrer eigenen Person auf dem Weg Gottes eingesetzt haben''“, und den Helfern, „''die (jene) untergebracht und unterstützt haben''“ (Übersetzung nach Khoury), unterschieden wird. – hervor, dass ausschließlich die Emigranten an diesen Überfällen teilnahmen.W. Montgomery Watt: Islamic Conceptions of the Holy War. In: Ths P. Murphy: The Holy War. Ohio State University Press, 1976. S. 142 Die erste größere Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Muslimen und den Quraisch – die erste Expedition, an der sich einigen Darstellungen zufolge auch medinensische Muslime beteiligtenW. Montgomery Watt: Islamic Political Thought. Edinburgh University Press, 1980. S. 15 – war die Schlacht von Badr im Jahre 624. Die Muslime, die darauf bedacht waren, eine aus Syrien zurückkehrende Karawane der Quraisch zu überfallen, wurden durch den Hinterhalt einer mekkanischen Truppe, angeführt von Abu Sufyan, überrascht. Trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit sowie der Tatsache, dass sie nur für einen Karawanenüberfall, indes nicht für eine Schlacht ausgerüstet waren, gingen sie aus der Schlacht als Sieger hervor. Dazu heißt es im Koran: Der Sieg über die Mekkaner bei Badr hat Mohammeds Position in Medina zweifelsfrei gestärkt; bereits im April desselben Jahres veranlasste er daher die Vertreibung der jüdischen Banū Qaynuqāʾ, die als Goldschmiede und Händler in der Stadt lebten, zunächst nach Wādī al-Qurā – nördlich von Medina –, später nach Syrien. Über die gegen die Mekkaner verlorene Schlacht von Uhud im Jahre 625 sind lange moralisch belehrende Verse offenbart worden; in Sure 3, Vers 172 heißt es u. a.: Die jüdischen Banū ʾl-Naḍīr räumten nach erfolglosen Verhandlungen mit ihrem Anführer Ḥuyayy b.Aḫṭab und nach einer langen Belagerung ihrer Siedlungen und der Vernichtung ihrer Palmenhaine durch Mohammeds Truppen im August 625 die Umgebung von Medina mit rund sechshundert Kamelen endgültig und siedelten zunächst in der Oase von Ḫaibar an. Von dort vertrieb Mohammed sie erneut im Jahre 628; sie flohen nach Syrien. Damals heiratete Mohammed Ṣafiyya, die Tochter des Ḥuyayy b.Aḫṭab, die ihm als Beute zufiel und Muslimin wurde. Die gesamte Sure 59 (al-Ḥašr, dt. „Die Versammlung“) ist der Koranexegese zufolge der Vertreibung der Banu Nadir gewidmet:Siehe Theodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorans. Leipzig, 1938. S. 206 sowie dortige Quellenangaben Die erfolglose Belagerung Medinas durch mekkanische Truppen in Begleitung verbündeter Stämme im April 627, die in der islamischen Geschichtsschreibung „Grabenkrieg“ (ġazwat al-ḫandaq) genannt wird, endete mit dem Abzug der Mekkaner. Mohammed liess in der Folge den jüdischen Stamm der Banu Quraiza massakrieren, da er ihm bei der Verteidigung, islamischen Überlieferungen zufolge, nicht beigestanden war. Die Banu Quraiza hatten südöstlich der Stadt schon in der vorislamischen Zeit Landwirtschaft betrieben und waren – wie die Banū ʾl-Naḍīr – Verbündete des arabischen Stammes der Banū Aus gewesen.Michael Lecker: Muslims, Jews and Pagans. Studies on Early Islamic Medina. Brill, 1995. S. 25 f. Der islamischen Historiographie, wie Ibn Ishaq, zufolge war die Verletzung eines Vertrages mit Mohammed – den die Geschichtsschreiber allerdings näher nicht beschreiben – der Anlass für die Belagerung der Festungen der Banu Quraiza durch Mohammeds Truppen.Meir J. Kister: The Massacre of the Banu Quraiza: A re-examination of a tradition. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 8 (1986). S. 61 Den angeblichen Vertrag nennt bereits Muḥammad ibn Saʿd in seinem Klassenbuch als eine Art „Abmachung“ und als eine gegenseitige Sicherheitsgarantie (walṯu ʿahdin=schwache, unsichere Abmachung). Dass eine solche Abmachung, oder Absprache keinen juristisch bindenden Charakter als Dhimma hatte, wird in der islamischen Rechtslehre mehrfach betont.Meir J. Kister (1986), S. 82 und 85 In der modernen Islamwissenschaft werden neben politischen und wirtschaftlichen Gründen vor allem verräterische Aktivitäten bzw. die Darstellung einer militärischen Gefahr – auch nach einer Vertreibung aus der Oase – der Banu Quraiza, allerdings kein Vertragsbruch als Anlass für die Exekution genannt.Siehe u. a.: W. Montgomery Watt: Muhammad. Prophet and Statesman. Oxford University Press, 1961. S. 173; Rudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. Geschichte und Verkündung des arabischen Propheten. Kohlhammer, 2001. S. 123; Maxime Rodinson: Muhammad: Prophet of Islam. Tauris Parke Paperbacks, 2002. S. 214; The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 5, S. 436: „The question of an agreement affects the moral judgement on Muhammads's treatment of Kurayza. During the Siege of Medina (...) Muhammad became anxious about their conduct and sent some of the leading Muslims to talk to them; the result was disquieting. Thoug Kurayza does not appear to have commited any overt hostile act, they had probably been involved in negotiations with the enemy.“ Irving Zeitlin (The Historical Muhammad. Polity Press, 2007. S. 13) nennt religiöse und ideologische Differenzen als Ursache für den Streit Mohammeds mit den Juden Medinas, der schließlich zur Exekution der Quraiza geführt hat, betont aber vor allem die politischen und wirtschaftlichen Gründe. Muslimische Gelehrte tendieren zur Ansicht, dass die Exekution notwendig für das Überleben der damaligen islamischen Gemeinschaft gewesen sei. Dabei betonen sie die – tatsächliche oder vermeintliche – Schuld Huyayy ibn Akhtabs, der die Quraiza zum Verrat angestiftet habe und somit als Hauptverantwortlicher für die Exekution gelten müsse.Siehe Meir J. Kister: The Massacre of the Banū Quraiza: A re-examination of a tradition. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 8 (1986). S. 63 und die dort angegebene Literatur Die Banū Aus, nunmehr einflussreiche Helfer (Anṣār) Mohammeds, appellierten an ihn, ihren alten Verbündeten aus der vorislamischen Zeit gegenüber Milde walten zu lassen. Die Banu Quraiza ergaben sich bedingungslos und verließen ihre Festungen. Mohammed überließ die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Banu Quraiza dem Stammesführer der Banū Aus selbst: Saʿd b. Muʿāḏ. Er befahl, alle Männer zu töten, Frauen und Kinder in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen und sie mit ihrem Hab und Gut unter den Muslimen als Beute aufzuteilen. Während der Belagerung hatten sich die Banu Quraiza formal korrekt verhalten''The Encyclopaedia of Islam''. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 5, S. 436 und bei den Arbeiten am Graben den Muslimen Schaufeln zum Ausheben des Grabens geliehenMeir J. Kister: The Massacre of the Banū Quraiza: A re-examination of a tradition. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 8 (1986). S. 86, hatten die Angreifer allerdings mit Proviant versorgt''Encyclopaedia Judaica''. 2nd Edition. Macmillan Reference USA, Detroit. Bd. 16, S. 776 und mit ihnen insgeheim Verhandlungen geführt.W. Montgomery Watt, Alford T. Welch: Der Islam: Mohammed und die Frühzeit, Islamisches Recht, Religiöses Leben. In: Christel Matthias Schröder: Die Religionen der Menschheit. Kohlhammer, 1980. Bd. 25/1, S. 114 Zudem waren sie währenddessen kurz davor gestanden, Mohammed und seinen Anhängern in den Rücken zu fallen.W. Montgomery Watt: Muhammad. Prophet and Statesman. Oxford University Press, 1961. S. 171 Entsprechend erwähnt die Offenbarung diese Ereignisse erzählerisch und nur aus der Retrospektive und verweist sowohl auf den „Grabenkrieg“ als auch auf die Vernichtung der Banu Quraiza in diesem Sinne: Weitere Koranverse betrachtet die Koranexegese als Zeichen für die Erfüllung von Gottes Willen gegen die jüdischen Feinde – vor allem gegen die Banu Quraiza – der medinensischen Gemeinschaft der Muslime: Siehe auch Sure 5, Vers 41 und 52 und Sure 8, Vers 58, deren Inhalte die Exegeten mit der Vertreibung der Banū ʾl-Naḍīr bzw. der Vernichtung der Banu Quraiza in Verbindung bringen. Mohammed erhielt aus der Beute u. a. Raiyḥāna, die er als Konkubine bei sich aufnahm. Sie soll einigen Berichten zufolge den Islam angenommen haben. Die Vernichtung der Banu Quraiza, dargestellt zunächst in der Historiographie des frühen 2. muslimischen Jahrhunderts, hat auch in der islamischen Jurisprudenz, in der Erörterung der Behandlung von Kriegsgefangenen und ihren Nachkommen ihre Spuren hinterlassen.Siehe Banu Quraiza#Bezug zum islamischen Völkerrecht Mit der Vernichtung der Banu Quraiza wurden auch die Angehörigen der arabischstämmigen Banu Kilab ibn 'Amir, die Verbündeten der Banu Quraiza, hingerichtet. Eine ihrer Frauen, al-Naschāt (Variante: al-Schāt) bint Rifā'a, hat Mohammed geheiratet, aber nach kurzer Zeit verstoßen. Während die Frauen und Kinder der Banu Quraiza versklavt werden durften, liegen keine Berichte darüber vor, dass al-Naschat bint Rifa'a ebenfalls Sklavin war. Michael LeckerMichael Lecker ist Professor für arabische Literatur und Sprache an der Hebrew University in Jerusalem. Vgl. http://micro5.mscc.huji.ac.il:81/JPP/homepage/ folgert daraus, dass die arabischen Frauen, die man in den Festungen der Quraiza gefangen genommen hatte, womöglich nicht versklavt wurden; alternativ sei es allerdings – so Lecker – auch möglich, dass ihre Stammesangehörigen sie freigekauft hätten.M. Lecker: On Arabs of the Banū Kilāb executed together with the Jewish Banū Quraiẓa. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 19 (1995). S. 69–70 In der zeitgenössischen Islamforschung wurde der Versuch unternommen,„die im Vergleich zu den anderen jüdischen Stämmen ungewöhnliche Grausamkeit gegen die Kuraiza“Nach: A. J. Wensinck und J. H. Kramers: Handwörterbuch des Islam. Brill, Leiden 1941. S. 347a zu relativieren: W. Arafat stellte die Glaubwürdigkeit der diesbezüglichen Berichte der frühen islamischen Geschichtsschreibung infrage und behauptete, dass nur einzelne Personen, die sich des Verrats an Mohammed schuldig gemacht hätten, exekutiert worden seien. Widerlegt wurden seine Ausführungen von Meir J. Kister in einer detaillierten Darstellung der Ereignisse anhand der Maghazi- und Sira-Literatur.Siehe Meir J. Kister: The Massacre of the Banū Quraiẓa: A re-examination of a tradition. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 8 (1986). S. 61–96 Die Juden in und um Medina sind Rudi Paret zufolge nicht wegen ihres Glaubens bekämpft und daraufhin vertrieben bzw. umgebracht worden, sondern weil sie im islamischen Gemeinwesen von Medina in sich geschlossene Gruppen bildeten, die für die damalige islamische Gemeinschaft stets, aber vor allem bei einer Bedrohung durch auswärtige Gegner gefährlich werden konntenRudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. Geschichte und Verkündung des arabischen Propheten. Kohlhammer, 2001. S. 123 sowie S. 140 und sich bei jedem größeren Konflikt mit den Quraisch als „''recht zweifelhafte Bundesgenossen''“ erwiesen.Rudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. Geschichte und Verkündung des arabischen Propheten. Kohlhammer, 2001. S. 125 Dabei betont Paret, dass Mohammed nie die gesamte jüdische Bevölkerung Yathribs, sondern einzelne jüdische Stämme angegriffen hat.Rudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. Geschichte und Verkündung des arabischen Propheten. Kohlhammer, 2001. S. 123 Die Banu Quraiza sind – so Watt – exekutiert worden, weil ihr Verhalten in der Grabenschlacht als Verrat gegenüber der medinensischen Gemeinschaft aufgefasst wurde; Mohammed sei nicht bereit gewesen, solches Verhalten zu tolerieren, und habe beschlossen, diese Schwachstelle in der Oase zu entfernen.W. Montgomery Watt: Muhammad. Prophet and Statesman. Oxford University Press, 1961. S. 173 Über Mohammeds Kriegsführung urteilt der deutsche Orientalist Rudi Paret wie folgt:Rudi Paret: Mohammed und der Koran. Geschichte und Verkündung des arabischen Propheten. Kohlhammer, 2001. S. 123 f. Diese von einigen Forschern geteilte Ansicht, wonach die Exekution auf Ort und Zeit bezogen keine Besonderheit dargestellt habe, wurde neuerdings von Michael Lecker in Frage gestellt.Michael Lecker: On Arabs of the Banu Kilab executed together with the Jewish Banu Qurayẓa. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 19 (1995). S. 66 Al-Hudaibiya und die Eroberung Mekkas Im Jahre 6 nach der Auswanderung nach Medina kam es zu den ersten Kontakten Mohammeds mit Vertretern der Quraisch aus Mekka; im März 628 trat der Religionsstifter mit seinen Anhängern die Reise nach Mekka an, um dort die kleine Pilgerfahrt ('umra) zu vollziehen, woran ihn aber die Mekkaner zu hindern wussten und einen bedeutsamen Vertrag mit ihm in der Nähe der Grenzen des heiligen Bezirkes von Mekka, bei al-Hudaibiya, aushandelten. Der Vertrag enthielt fünf wesentliche Punkte: * Waffenstillstand für zehn, nach anderen Berichten für zwei Jahre; * Sicherheit für die Muslime, die in der Zukunft die Pilgerfahrt vollziehen wollen oder sich auf den Handelswegen in den Süden befinden; * Sicherheitsgarantie Mohammeds für die Quraisch auf ihren Handelswegen in den Norden; * Auslieferung derjenigen Muslime an die Mekkaner, die ohne Erlaubnis ihrer Schutzpatronen nach Medina fliehen sollten; * Verzicht auf die kleine Pilgerfahrt im Jahr des Vertragsabschlusses, mit Garantie der Pilgerfahrt im darauf folgenden Jahr. Durch diesen Vertrag haben die Quraisch von Mekka Mohammed als vollwertigen Verhandlungspartner, allerdings nicht als Propheten anerkannt.M. Muranyi: Die Auslieferungsklausel des Vertrages von al-Ḥudaibiya und ihre Folgen. In: Arabica 23 (1976), S. 276–277; Andreas Görke: The Historical Tradition about al-Hudaybiya; in: Harald Motzki (Hrsg.): The Biography of Muhammad, S. 241; 246 Die überlieferte Urkunde trägt den Namen Muhammed b. ’Abdallah und enthält keine islamischen Formeln. Allerdings sorgte die Bereitschaft Mohammeds, alle muslimischen Flüchtlinge nach Medina an die Mekkaner auszuliefern, für Unruhen (weiteres hierzu siehe: Der Fall von Abu Basir und seiner Anhänger nach al-Hudaibiya). Der Rückzug Mohammeds mit seinem Verzicht auf die 'Umra war ein weiterer Grund für Unzufriedenheit in den Reihen seiner Anhänger. Die gesamte Sure 48 (al-Fath = Der Erfolg) behandelt diese historischen Ereignisse. Hier spricht die Offenbarung allerdings von einem klaren Erfolg/Sieg („fath“) der Muslime, der nicht nur als Mohammeds diplomatischer Erfolg bei al-Hudaibiya, sondern – in der Retrospektive der islamischen Geschichtsschreibung und Koranexegese – auch als Hinweis auf die darauf folgende Eroberung der Oase von Khaibar, auf die Vertreibung der jüdischen Banu al-Nadir (Mai-Juni 628) und auf die Verteilung der Beute unter den seit al-Hudaibiya unzufriedenen Muslimen verstanden wird. Am Ende dieser Sure wird Mohammeds Position klarer als je zuvor formuliert: Die Grundlagen für die Eroberung Mekkas zwei Jahre später wurden bereits bei al-Hudaibiya gelegt. Den wohlhabenden Juden von Khaibar und ihren arabischen Verbündeten hatte Mohammed zwar erlaubt, die von den Muslimen in Besitz genommene Oase weiterhin zu kultivieren, jedoch wurde ihnen auferlegt, die Hälfte der Ernte an die rund 1.600 Muslime, die an der Expedition beteiligt waren, abzugeben. Mohammeds Anteil war 1/5 der Gesamtbeute. Da die von Mohammed vorgeschriebenen Auflagen, die der politischen und wirtschaftlichen Entmachtung der jüdischen Gruppen in und um Khaibar gleichkam, nicht erfüllt wurden, kam es zu ihrer endgültigen Vertreibung aus der Region. Die Vertreibung aller Juden aus dem Hidschas (Higaz) war dann eine der zentralen Aufgaben des zweiten Kalifen Umar. Nach der Eroberung von Khaibar (Mai 628) trat Mohammed mit seinen nunmehr 2.000 Anhängern im März 629 seine Reise nach Mekka an, um dort – wie im Vertrag von al-Hudaibiya festgeschrieben – die kleine Pilgerfahrt ('umra) durchzuführen. Die Mekkaner hatten sich aus der Stadt für drei Tage zurückgezogen, um eventuelle Zwischenfälle am Heiligtum zu vermeiden. Nachdem einige Mitglieder einflussreicher Großfamilien den Islam angenommen hatten, unter ihnen die zwei militärischen Talente Chalid ibn al-Walid und 'Amr ibn al-'As, die sich in den Eroberungszügen nach Mohammeds Tod (siehe die Artikel Ridda-Kriege und Islamische Expansion) einen Namen machten, war die endgültige Einnahme Mekkas nur eine Frage der Zeit. Im Januar 630 brach die gut durchorganisierte muslimische Armee anlässlich des Bruchs des oben erwähnten Vertrags von Seiten der Mekkaner''The Encyclopaedia of Islam''. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 6, S. 147 („Makka“): „A breach of the terms of this treaty by Meccan allies led to a great Muslim expedition against Mecca with some 10,000 men. The town was surrendered almost without a blow, and all the Meccans, except a handful who were guilty of specific offences against Muhammad or some Muslim, were assured their lives and property would be safe if they behaved honourably.“ in Richtung Mekka auf. miniatur|upright=2|Mohammeds Einzug in Mekka (rechts). Seine Anhänger zerstören die [[Altarabische Gottheiten|dort aufgestellten Idole (links). Aus Mirzā Muḥammad Rafīʿ ("Bāzil") (1713-1781): Ḥamla-i-ḥaydarī (Der Angriff des Löwen poetische Chronik zu Mohammed und den ersten vier KalifenHermann Ethé: Neupersische Literatur, in: Wilhelm Geiger / Ernst Kuhn (Hgg.): Grundriss der iranischen Philologie, Band 2, Trübner, Strassburg 1897, 212-368, hier 235.), Kaschmir 1808, Ms. suppl. pers. 1030 f. 305v in der Sammlung der Bibliothèque Nationale in ParisDigitalisat in der BNF; Kurzinformation der BNF zur Folioseite..]] Mohammed garantierte jedem, der in die Kämpfe nicht eingriff, allgemeine Amnestie. Daher wurde Mekka fast ohne Blutvergießen durch die Muslime eingenommen; 28 Mekkaner fielen in den Kämpfen, die anderen flüchteten. Mohammed blieb zwei bis drei Wochen in Mekka, reinigte das Heiligtum (Kaaba), ließ alle Götterstatuen sowohl aus dem Heiligtum als auch aus den Privathäusern entfernen und vernichten. In der Umgebung der Stadt ließ er die Heiligtümer der Götter al-Manât und al-'Uzza zerstören und forderte die Beduinenstämme auf, dem Islam beizutreten. Die stärksten Stämme um Mekka und al-Ta'if – Thaqif bzw. Hawâzin – wurden gegen Ende Januar 630 entmachtet. Letztere konnten bei al-Hunain auf dem Weg nach al-Ta'if nur mit größter Mühe durch muslimische Truppen besiegt werden, worüber selbst der Koran Auskunft gibt: Die Zerstörung der Hauptgöttin al-Lât in Ta'if übernahm ein früher Feind Mohammeds: Abu Sufyân, der im Vorfeld der Eroberung Mekkas mit anderen Sippen- und Stammesführern den Islam angenommen hatte. Auf die militärischen Siege im Süden folgte eine weniger erfolgreiche Expedition in den Norden, bis an die Südgrenze des Byzantinischen Reiches, nach Tabuk, die als fehlgeschlagener Beutezug unentschieden endete. Dieser von Mohammed geführte Feldzug im Jahre 629 gegen die Byzantiner und vor allem gegen ihre arabischstämmigen Bundesgenossen, dem allerdings viele Medinenser und bereits zum Islam übergetretene Beduinen fernblieben, fand in den oft zitierten Versen der Sure 9 (At-Tauba) als Kriegserklärung an die nichtmuslimische Außenwelt ihren Niederschlag: Dieser und die darauf folgenden Verse fordern vor diesem historischen Hintergrund der Ereignisse im Jahre 629 dazu auf, auch die Christen zu bekämpfen, bis sie tributpflichtig werden.Theodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorāns. Bd. I. S. 223–224 Man nennt diese Verse auch āyāt al-dschizya, die Dschizya-Verse,al-mausu'a al-fiqhiyya, Bd. 15, S. 153–155; Kuwait 20024, deren weitere Erörterung und Umsetzung in der Legislative der islamischen Jurisprudenz vorbehalten werden sollte. Das Auftreten Mohammeds im Norden hatte zur Folge, dass einige Gemeinden, christliche und jüdische, sich ihm unterwarfen: der christliche Fürst Yuhannâ in Aila – heute: Aqaba –, die Bewohner in Adhruh und die Juden der Hafenstadt Makna. Ibn Ishaq, der bekannteste Verfasser einer Prophetenbiographie im 8. Jahrhundert, berichtet, dass Mohammed auf dem Karawanenweg von Medina nach Tabuk 18 Moscheen hinterließ, die damals wohl kleine Gebetsstätten gewesen waren. Damit war die gesamte nördliche Region als islamisches Gebiet und als Teil der medinensischen Umma – auch de jure – ausgewiesen. Für die Eroberungen nach Mohammed siehe Islamische Expansion. Die medinensische Opposition Mohammeds Die Opposition gegen Mohammed und seine mekkanischen Anhänger bildeten sowohl die Juden, die in und um Medina angesiedelt waren, als auch einflussreiche arabischstämmige Familien der Banu Aus Allāh, die im Gegensatz zu ihren Stammesgenossen Mohammed einige Jahre Widerstand leisteten.Moshe Gil: The Medinan opposition to the Prophet. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. Bd. 10 (1987), S. 65–96; 65–67 Zwar wird in der Forschung auf die schnelle Ausbreitung des Islam noch vor Mohammeds Ankunft in der Stadt hingewiesen,Rudi Paret: Toleranz und Intoleranz im Islam. In: Saeculum 21 (1970), S. 34:„Etwa die Hälfte der ortsansässigen Bevölkerung nahm innerhalb kurzer Zeit den Islam an, soweit sie sich nicht schon vor dem Eintreffen der mekkanischen Emigranten dazu entschlossen hatte. Es waren die sogenannten Anṣār, die 'Helfer' “ doch verkennt man nicht, dass es auch einflussreiche Gruppen in den Reihen der Medinenser gab, deren Bekehrung zum Islam erst Jahre später erfolgte.Theodor Nöldeke: Das Leben Muhammed's. Hannover 1863. S. 55–56: stellt korrekt fest, daß „noch längere Zeit nach seiner (= Mohammeds) Ankunft ein Theil der Medinenser dem alten Götzendienst treu blieb – wie z. B. von einem großen Geschlechte, den Aus-allāh, berichtet wird, daß sie sich unter dem Einfluß des Dichters Abū Kais noch Jahre lang von dem Islam fern hielten“ Neben entsprechenden Nachrichten der sira- und maghazi-Literatur bestätigen ferner die frühislamischen Genealogen die engen Kontakte der Aus Allāh zu den jüdischen Stämmen der Banu 'n-Nadir und Banu Qainuqa', die bei ihrer ablehnenden Haltung gegenüber den Islam ausschlaggebend gewesen sein dürften. Sie haben bis 626–627 den Islam nicht angenommen.Michael Lecker: Muslims, Jews & Pagans. Studies on Early Islamic Medina. Brill, 1995. S. 19–49 sowie 21–26 und 48–49 Die gegen die jüdischen Stämme geführte Politik manifestierte sich in der angedrohten Enteignung von Land und Eigentum, die sowohl in der Historiographie als auch in den authentischen Hadith-Sammlungen von al-Buchari und Muslim ibn al-Haddschadsch überliefert und dann in den Rechtsbüchern juristisch begründet wird. Bei al-Buchari heißt es in einem Bericht des Prophetengefährten Abu Huraira:Kitab al-ikrah, Kapitel 2. al-mausu'a al-fiqhiyya. Kuwait. Bd. 3 (2005), S. 127–128 (sub. ard al-'arab: Land der Araber). Hier sind die Grundgedanken zur späteren juristischen Rechtsnorm gelegt worden, nach der es – so lässt man Mohammed auf seinem Sterbebett sprechen – keine zwei Religionen auf der Arabischen Halbinsel geben darf. Dieser Grundsatz ist dann unter den ersten Kalifen in die Praxis umgesetzt worden.Siehe Yohanan Friedmann: Tolerance and Coercion in Islam. Interfaith Relations in the Muslim Tradition. Cambridge University Press, 2003. S. 91–93 und dortige Quellenangaben Die sog. „Kultstätte der Schikane“ (masdschid ad-dirar) Die Opposition in den Reihen der ebenfalls medinensischen Sippe der 'Amr b. 'Auf findet in Sure 9, Vers 107–108 und in den entsprechenden Überlieferungen der Koranexegeten Erwähnung. Die Entstehung der gesamten Sure wird von der Exegese auf das Jahr 630 datiert, der obige Vers ist nach der Rückkehr Mohammeds vom Feldzug nach Tabuk gegen die Byzantiner an der syrischen Grenze entstanden.Theodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorāns. Bd. 1. S. 222–224 Der Koranvers macht die Rivalität zwischen zwei Moscheen in Medina deutlich. Einerseits gab es die Moschee / Kultstätte des Propheten, die „''auf der Gottesfurcht gegründet war''“, andererseits die Moschee / Kultstätte „''der Schikane''“, die an einem anderen Ort in Medina, den kontroversen Berichten zufolgeDie Berichte sind im einzelnen analysiert worden von Michael Lecker: Muslims, Jews & Pagans: Studies on Early Islamic Medina. Leiden, 1995. Kapitel 4, S. 74–100 von Abu 'Amir, einem in Medina bekannten Hanif und Gegner Mohammeds, gegründet worden sein soll, mit dem Ziel, das Gebet nicht in der Prophetenmoschee in Qubāʾ, sondern in der eigenen, der Sippe der 'Amr ibn 'Auf gewidmeten Moschee zu verrichten. Die älteste Koranexegese spricht hier von einer Kultstätte der Heuchler (munafiqun), deren Zerstörung Mohammed nach seiner Rückkehr vom Feldzug nach Tabuk, nach der Offenbarung der obigen Koranverse befohlen haben soll.Moshe Gil: The Medinan opposition to the Prophet. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 10 (1987), S. 65–96 Die Abschiedswallfahrt und der Tod Mohammeds Das neunte Jahr nach der „Hidschra“ (630–631) nennt man in der Prophetenbiographie Mohammeds das „Jahr der arabischen Delegationen“ an den Propheten nach Medina, die sich dem Islam angeschlossen hatten. Ende Januar 632 trat Mohammed die große Pilgerfahrt nach Mekka an, die in die Geschichte als die „Abschiedswallfahrt“ eingehen sollte; Anfang März 632 erreichte er Mekka und vollzog mit seinen Anhängern die Wallfahrt, in deren Verlauf alle Einzelheiten der Wallfahrtszeremonien und die damit verbundenen ritualrechtlichen Verpflichtungen, einschließlich der Integrierung vorislamischer Gebräuche, festgelegt wurden. Dem islamischen Überlieferungswesen zufolge war Sure 5, Vers 3 Teil der berühmten Rede Mohammeds am Berg ʿArafat, eine Art Vermächtnis an seine Anhänger: Außerkoranisch, jedoch mit beeindruckender Aussagekraft, sind auch die folgenden Worte in der Rede ausgestattet, die in der islamischen Welt bis in die Moderne hinein zitiert werden: Die Abschiedswallfahrt, auch „die Wallfahrt des Islam“ genannt, war der Kulminationspunkt in Mohammeds Wirken. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Medina übernahm er die Führung der Feldzüge gegen arabische Stämme der Halbinsel bis in das Ostjordantal nicht mehr persönlich, sondern übertrug sie seinen Gefährten (sahaba). Eine plötzliche Erkrankung führte zu seinem unerwarteten Tod im Haus seiner Frau ʿA'ischa am 8. Juni 632 (13. 3. 11 AH). Die Todesnachricht löste in Medina große Verwirrung aus, so dass sein Leichnam, wie mehrere Historiographen berichten, einen ganzen Tag vernachlässigt blieb, bis er dann unter dem Haus von ʿA'ischa begraben wurde. Sein Grab – mit dem von Abu Bakr und Umar ibn al-Chattab – befindet sich heute innerhalb der „Prophetenmoschee“, der Hauptmoschee von Medina. Wie unvorstellbar sein Tod für die Muslime gewesen sein muss, schildert Ibn Isḥāq in seiner Prophetenbiographie sehr eindrucksvoll; der spätere Kalif ʿUmar ibn al-Ḫaṭṭāb soll, der Überlieferung zufolge, deren Entstehung bis in das frühe erste muslimische Jahrhundert zurückverfolgt werden kann, sogar auf Elemente der jüdischen Prophetengeschichte zurückgegriffen und damit den Tod Mohammeds infrage gestellt haben: miniatur|Die Hauptmoschee von Medina mit dem Grab Mohammeds. Stahlstich (19. Jh.) Der Prophetenbiographie zufolge teilte Abu Bakr, der bald Mohammeds Nachfolger sein sollte, die Todesnachricht mit folgenden Worten mit (nach Ibn Ishaq): Dann rezitierte er folgenden Koranvers: Die Schaffung der islamischen „Umma“ Neben seinem Selbstverständnis, Prophet und Gesandter Gottes zu sein, bemühte sich Mohammed auch, die in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ansässigen und miteinander rivalisierenden Araberstämme zu vereinigen und sie in einer Gemeinschaft der Muslime (umma) unter seiner Führung – auch mit Gewalt – zu integrieren. Wie zerbrechlich das von ihm hinterlassene Staatsgebilde jedoch war, zeigte sich unmittelbar nach seinem Tode. Im sog. „Säulengang der Banu Sa'ida“ in Medina bekämpften sich die rivalisierende Gruppen der medinensischen Ansar – al-Aus und al-Khazradsch – unter der Leitung des von ihnen zum Nachfolger nominierten Sa'd ibn 'Ubada sowie der mekkanischen Auswanderer mit ihrem Wortführer Umar ibn al-Chattab in der Nachfolgerfrage. Die Machtaufteilung unter den Mekkanern (dominiert vom Stamm der Quraisch) und den medinensischen Ansar gemäß der Regel: „Von uns ein Befehlshaber wie auch von euch ein Befehlshaber“ (minnā amīrun wa-minkum amīrun), scheiterte am Vorschlag Umar ibn al-Chattabs, der den alten Weggefährten Mohammeds, Abu Bakr, zum Nachfolger (Kalif) vorschlug.M. Muranyi: Ein neuer Bericht über die Wahl des ersten Kalifen Abū Bakr. In: Arabica 25 (1978), S. 233–260 Die vorrangige Aufgabe Abu Bakrs als Kalif bestand in der Bekämpfung der aufständischen Araberstämme in der Zeit der Ridda und in ihrer Unterordnung in die von Mohammed geschaffene medinensische Umma, in die sog. Gemeinschaft der Muslime. Mohammeds Familie Mohammed und die Schriftbesitzer Anfangs stand Mohammed sowohl den Juden als auch den Christen wohlwollend gegenüber und erwartete, dass sie sich ihm anschließen würden. Viele Koranverse bestätigen indes, dass die „Schriftbesitzer“ (ahl al-kitâb) seine Vorstellungen ablehnten. Diese Koranverse, die man „Provokationsverse“ (âyât at-tahaddî) nennt, enthalten sowohl die Einwände der Gegner als auch Mohammeds Antworten. Der entscheidende Vorwurf des arabischen Religionsstifters lautete, Juden und Christen hätten ihre Schriften gefälscht, ihre Inhalte abgeändert; somit sei er, Mohammed, der Verkünder der einzig wahren monotheistischen Religion Abrahams. Siehe dazu tahrif. Nach seinem Selbstverständnis war Mohammed nicht der Prophet einer „neuen“ Religion, sondern der Reformator des abrahamschen Monotheismus: In der Moderne gibt die arabische Ausdrucksweise des letztgenannten Verses Anlass zu kontroverser Auslegung, und man übersetzt die Stelle mit „Er war Muslim und Hanif“ (d. h. ein Gott suchender Mensch). Dies impliziert dann aber auch, Abraham sei der erste Muslim gewesen, eine Interpretation, die die klassische Koranexegese (Tafsīr) allerdings nicht bestätigt. Selbst die Ka'ba im Zentrum des mekkanischen Heiligtums geht nach Mohammeds Lehre auf Ibrahim / Abraham und dessen Sohn Isma'il zurück, nur sei sie durch die Polytheisten und Götzendiener schon früh – in einer historisch nicht belegbaren Epoche – entweiht worden. Mohammed sah seine Aufgabe gerade darin, den alten, ursprünglichen und reinen Zustand des Monotheismus nach Abraham wieder herzustellen. Die Ausgrenzung der anderen Religionsgemeinschaften, Christen und Juden, war politisch-religiöses Programm. Darstellung Mohammeds in den christlichen Chroniken der Frühzeit Die wohl älteste Quelle, in der Mohammed genannt wird, geht auf die syrische Chronik von Thomas dem Presbyter, der gegen 640 geschrieben hat, zurück: Demnach wurde Mohammed bereits von Zeitgenossen als militärischer Führer dargestellt. In der anonymen Geschichte von Armenien, die mit dem Sieg von Mu'awiya I. im ersten Bürgerkrieg (656–661) endet und die man allgemein dem Bischof Sebeos zuschreibt, wird Mohammed mit folgenden Worten – gerichtet an seine Anhänger – zitiert:Robert G. Hoyland: The Earliest Christian Writings on Muhammad: An Appraisal. in: Harald Motzki (Hrsg.): The Biography of Muḥammad. The Issue of the Sources. Brill. Leiden 2000, S. 276ff., hier S. 278 In der „Chronica minora“ III., im „Corpus Scriptorum Christianorum Orientalium“, wird Mohammed ebenfalls als militärischer Führer verstanden: Auch hier kommt klar zum Ausdruck, dass Mohammed diese Eroberungszüge veranlasst und zum Teil selbst geführt hatte. Dass Mohammed sich als Erneuerer des abrahamschen Monotheismus verstand, bestätigen auch die frühesten christlichen Chroniken aus der Mitte des 7. Jahrhunderts. Sie führen im Einzelnen auch aus, dass es Mohammed war, der „den Arabern den Gott Abrahams vorstellte“ – so der armenische Chronist Sebeos – und ihnen neue Gesetze gab. Johannes bar Penkaye, ein Mönch in Nordmesopotamien, der nach eigener Auskunft im „67. Jahr der Herrschaft der Araber“ (d. i. 686–687) schrieb, berichtet: In der Chronik von Zuqnin, im „Corpus Scriptorum Christianorum Orientalium“, heißt es zu Beginn der Darstellung des Islam: Trivia Der fromme Muslim ist verpflichtet, bei jeder (direkten oder indirekten) Nennung Mohammeds die Tasliya hinzuzufügen, etwa „Gott segne ihn und schenke ihm Heil.“ In Michael H. Harts Werk „The 100: A Ranking of the Most Influential Persons in History“ wird Mohammed auf Grund seiner religiösen wie politischen Relevanz als einflussreichster Mensch der Weltgeschichte eingestuft.Michael H. Hart: The 100: A Ranking of the Most Influential Persons in History", Citadel Publishing, 2000, ISBN 978-0-8065-1350-8 Siehe auch * Mawlid an-Nabi (Mohammed-Geburtstag) Einzelnachweise Literatur Sekundärliteratur Deutsch * Andrae, Tor: ''Mohammed: Sein Leben und sein Glaube. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 1932 (ND 2002, Lynx, Gauting), ISBN 3-936169-07-1. * * Bobzin, Hartmut: Mohammed. 3. Aufl. Beck, München 2006, ISBN 978-3-406-44744-0. * Buhl, Frants: Das Leben Muhammeds. Übers. H. H. Schaeder. 3. Aufl. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 1961. * Dermenghem, Emile: Mohammed. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1960, ISBN 3-499-50047-7. * Jansen, Hans: Mohammed: Eine Biographie. Beck, München 2008, ISBN 3-406-56858-0. * Khoury, Adel Th.: Muhammad: Der Prophet und seine Botschaft. Herder, Freiburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-451-29825-7. * Nagel, Tilman: Allahs Liebling: Ursprung und Erscheinungsformen des Mohammedglaubens. Oldenbourg, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-486-58535-3. * Nagel, Tilman: Mohammed: Leben und Legende. Oldenbourg, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-486-58534-6. * Nagel, Tilman: Mohammed. Zwanzig Kapitel über den Propheten der Muslime. Oldenbourg, München 2010. * Paret, Rudi: Mohammed und der Koran. 9. Aufl. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2005, ISBN 3-17-017360-X. * Rodinson, Maxime. Mohammed. Bucher, Luzern/Frankfurt 1975, ISBN 3-7658-0206-9. Englisch * Cook, Michael: Muhammad. Oxford UP, Oxford 1983 (Reissue 1996), ISBN 0-19-287605-8. * Muir, William: The Life of Mahomet and History of Islam. London 1856–1861. ISBN 3-7648-0524-2 (Reprint) Online-Version. * Rubin, Uri: Iqraʾ bi-smi rabbika …! Some Notes on the Interpretation of sūrat al-ʿalaq (Vs. 1–5). In: Israel Oriental Studies 13 (1993), S. 213-230 * Rubin, Uri (Hrsg.): The Life of Muḥammad. Ashgate Variorum, Aldershot 1998 (The Formation of the Classical Islamic World, vol. 4), ISBN 0-86078-703-6. * Rubin, Uri: The eye of the beholder: the life of Muḥammad as viewed by the early Muslims: a textual analysis. Princeton 1995, ISBN 0-87850-110-X. * Rubin, Uri: The life of Muhammad and the Qur'an: the case of Muhammad's hijra. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 28 (2003), S. 40–67. * Watt, W. Montgomery: Muhammad at Mecca. Oxford UP, Oxford 1979 (Reprint), ISBN 0-19-577277-6. * Watt, W. Montgomery: Muhammad at Medina. Oxford UP, Oxford 1981 (Reprint), ISBN 0-19-577307-1. * Watt, W. Montgomery: Muhammad: Prophet and Statesman. Oxford UP, Oxford 1990 (Reprint), ISBN 0-19-881078-4. Zur Prophetenbiographie * ʿAbd-al-ʿAzīz ad-Dūrī: The Rise of Historical Writing Among the Arabs. Ed.+trans. L. I. Conrad. Princeton UP, Princeton 1983, ISBN 0-691-05388-X. * Fleischhammer, Manfred (Hrsg.): „Aus dem Leben des Propheten.“ Altarabische Prosa. Reclam, Leipzig 1988. 10–25, ISBN 3-379-00334-4. * Horovitz, J.: „The Earliest Biographies of the Prophet and their Authors.“ Islamic Culture, Bd. 1 (1927): 535–559; Bd. 2. (1928): 22–50; 164–182; 495–526, ISBN 0-87850-118-5 (Reprint 2002). * Motzki, Harald (Hrsg.): The Biography of Muḥammad: The issue of the Sources. Brill, Leiden 2000 ISBN 90-04-11513-7. * Rosenthal, F.: A History of Muslim Historiography. Brill, Leiden 1952, ISBN 90-04-01906-5 (Reprint 1999). * Schoeler, Gregor: Charakter und Authentie der muslimischen Überlieferung über das Leben Mohammeds. de Gruyter, Berlin 1966, ISBN 3-11-014862-5. * Schoeler, Gregor: „Mūsā b.ʿUqbas Maghāzī.“ The Biography of Muḥammad: The Issue of the Sources. Hrsg. von Harald Motzki. Brill, Leiden 2000. 67–97, ISBN 90-04-11513-7. * Sezgin, F.: Geschichte des arabischen Schrifttums. „Geschichtsschreibung“, Bd. 1. 237–338. Brill, Leiden 1967, ISBN 90-04-02007-1 (Reprint 1996). Fallstudien * Busse, Heribert: „Jerusalem in the Story of Muhammad's Night Journey and Ascension.“ In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 14 (1991), S. 1–40. * Donner, F. M: „Muhammad's Political Consolidation in Arabia up to the Conquest of Mecca.“ In: The Muslim World 69 (1979), S. 229–247. * Guillaume, Alfred: New Light on the Life of Muhammad. Manchester UP, Manchester 1960 (Journal of Semitic Studies, Monograph, No. 1). * Kister, Meir J.: „The Massacre of the Banū Quraiẓa: A re-examination of a tradition.“ In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 8 (1986), S. 61–96. * Lecker, Michael: The Ḍirār Mosque. In: Muslims, Jews & Pagans: Studies on Early Islamic Medina. Brill, Leiden 1995, S. 74–146, ISBN 90-04-10247-7. * Lecker, Michael: „On Arabs of the Banū Kilāb executed together with the Jewish Banū Quraiẓa.“ In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 19 (1995), S. 66–76. * Muranyi, Miklos: „Die Auslieferungsklausel des Vertrages von al-Ḥudaibiya und ihre Folgen.“ In: Arabica 23 (1976), S. 275–295. * Muranyi, Miklos: „Ein neuer Bericht über die Wahl des ersten Kalifen Abū Bakr.“ In: Arabica 25 (1978), S. 233–260. * Muranyi, Miklos: „The First Muslims in Mekka: A Social Basis for a New Religion?“ The Life of Muḥammad. Hg. Uri Rubin. Ashgate Variorum, Aldershot 1998. 95–104 (The Formation of the Classical Islamic World, Bd 4). ISBN 0-86078-703-6 * Sellheim, Rudolf: Muhammeds erstes Offenbarungserlebnis. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam (JSAI) 10 (1987), S. 1–16. * Rubin, Uri: „The Life of Muhammad and the Qur'ân: The case of Muhammad's Hijra.“ In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 28 (2003), S. 40–64. * Wensinck, Arent Jan. Muhammad and the Jews of Medina. Berlin 1982, ISBN 3-87997-038-6. Literarische Bearbeitungen * Klabund: Mohammed – Roman eines Propheten. 1917 (auf Projekt Gutenberg-DE) Islamische Quellen * Guillaume, Alfred (trans.): The Life of Muhammad: A translation of Ibn Ishaq's Sirat Rasul Allah. Oxford UP, Oxford 1955 (Reprint 2004), ISBN 0-19-636033-1. * Ibn Ishaq (Gernot Rotter Übers.): Das Leben des Propheten – As-Sira An-Nabawiya. Spohr, Kandern 2004. (Übersetzung von Auszügen aus der Sira des Ibn Ishaq), ISBN 3-927606-40-5. * Al-Waqidi/Wellhausen, Julius (Hrsg.): Mohammed in Medina: Das ist Vakidi's Kitab al-Maghazi in verkürzter deutscher Wiedergabe. Reimer, Berlin 1882. Weblinks * * * * Kategorie:Mohammed Kategorie:Prophet des Islam Kategorie:Religionsstifter Kategorie:Person (Islam) Kategorie:Prophet Kategorie:Arabischer Feldherr Kategorie:Araber Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren im 6. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Gestorben 632 Kategorie:Geschichte des Islam ace:Muhammad af:Mohammed als:Mohammed am:መሐመድ an:Mahoma ang:Mahomet ar:محمد arc:ܡܘܚܡܕ ast:Mahoma av:МухӀаммад авараг az:Məhəmməd ba:Мөхәммәт (пәйғәмбәр) bat-smg:Mahuomets bcl:Mahoma be:Магамет be-x-old:Мухамад bg:Мохамед bi:Muhammed bn:মুহাম্মাদ bo:མུ་ཧ་མད། br:Mohammed bs:Muhammed ca:Mahoma ce:Мохьмад ceb:Mahoma ckb:محەممەد co:Magumetu crh:Muhammed (peyğamber) cs:Mohamed cy:Mohamed da:Muhammed diq:Mıhemmed dv:މުޙައްމަދުގެފާނު el:Μωάμεθ en:Muhammad eo:Mohamedo es:Mahoma et:Muḩammad eu:Mahoma fa:محمد ff:Nelaaɗo Muhammadu fi:Muhammad fiu-vro:Muhamed fo:Muhammed fr:Mahomet fy:Mohammed ga:Mahamad gan:穆罕默德 gd:Mohammed gl:Mahoma gn:Muhámad gu:મુહમ્મદ gv:Mahommad haw:Mohameka he:מוחמד hi:मुहम्मद hif:Mohammed hr:Muhamed hu:Mohamed próféta hy:Մուհամմեդ ia:Mahomet id:Muhammad ilo:Mahoma io:Muhamad is:Múhameð it:Maometto ja:ムハンマド・イブン＝アブドゥッラーフ jv:Muhammad ka:მაჰმადი kaa:Muxammed kab:Muḥemmed kk:Мұхаммед kn:ಮೊಹಮ್ಮದ್ ko:무함마드 ku:Mihemed kw:Mahomm ky:Мухаммед Пайгамбар la:Mahometus lad:Muhamad lbe:МухӀаммад идавс lez:Мугьаммад lmo:Maumèt lt:Mahometas lv:Muhameds mhr:Мохаммад mk:Мухамед ml:മുഹമ്മദ് mn:Мухамэд mr:मोहम्मद पैगंबर ms:Nabi Muhammad s.a.w. mt:Muħammed mwl:Maomé my:မိုဟာမက် nds-nl:Mohammed nl:Mohammed nn:Muhammed no:Muhammed oc:Maomet pag:Mahoma pl:Mahomet pnb:محمد ps:محمد pt:Maomé qu:Muhamad ro:Mahomed ru:Мухаммед rue:Могамед sa:मुहम्मद् sah:Муhаммед scn:Maumettu sco:Muhammad sd:محمد sh:Muhamed simple:Muhammad sk:Mohamed sl:Mohamed so:Muxamed sq:Muhammedi sr:Мухамед su:Muhammad sv:Muhammed sw:Muhammad szl:Mahůmet ta:முகம்மது நபி te:ముహమ్మద్ ప్రవక్త tg:Муҳаммад th:มุฮัมมัด tk:Muhammet tl:Muhammad tr:Muhammed bin Abdullah tt:Мөхәммәт пәйгамбәр ug:مۇھەممەد ئەلەيھىسسالام uk:Мухаммед ur:محمد صلی اللہ علیہ و آلہ و سلم uz:Muhammad vi:Muhammad wa:Mawoumet war:Mohammed wo:Mohammed yi:מוכאמאד yo:Mùhammédù za:Muhamed zh:穆罕默德 zh-min-nan:Mohammed zh-yue:模罕默德